How could you?
by prayingforanswers
Summary: After Azimio sends Kurt to the hospital, Dave takes matters into his own hands. But what happens when Dave confronts Azimio about his wrong doings?


Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

This is based on my RP, and I have gotten the green light from everyone to post it here. I mean, the RP version was different but I really like how this turned out.

Proud Pirate!

* * *

><p>Dave was utterly traumatized by the events of the last week. His best friend, Azimio, beat the hell out of his other best friend and his secret crush, Kurt, all because he thought Kurt turned Dave gay. It was just too much for his heart, and his mentally insane head to take.<p>

He formulated a sick plan to invite Azimio over to just hang out, and then kick the crap out of him for everything he had put Kurt through. Breaking into his house, wrecking his car, almost killing Kurt. Azimio was a monster and the only person who could stop him was a monster even bigger then him, a beast, a Dave Karofsky.

—-

_*Ding dong*_

Dave jumped up off the couch and to the front door. Thoughts whirled around his head and his fingers started to twitch, but he took a deep breath and tried to forget everything before he opened the door. Azimio stood almost as tall as him, with the usual scowl on his face and his letterman jacket on even though it was August. He nodded at Dave, and Dave nodded right back, letting him into the house.

"Karofsky, this better be worth my time. I mean now that you are fucking Hummel, that fucking faggy ass fairy." Azimio hissed as they walked into the kitchen. Dave felt the anger fill his chest and he had to swallow hard so he wouldn't murder his supposed best friend. "You listen Azimio. Stop fucking saying that shit." The slightly shorter boy turned to look at Dave with a shocked expression. "You're defending Fancy. Hell, he really did turn you gay!" he laughed. Dave's blood boiled under his skin and his hands started to twitch again. Without thinking he threw his friend against that wall and pined him down. Azimio squirmed but he couldn't escape the stronger boy's hold. Dave started to ramble and scream so loud that his face turned red and all the veins in his head and neck popped out. Shit just got real.

"Listen here you fuck wad. He's my best friend. Never ever talk about Kurt Hummel like that. And he didn't fucking turn me gay! You can't make someone gay, it's the way someone feels. And guess what? I like Hummel. Like, like like Hummel and guess what? I fucked a boy too. Like my dick and his dick. You know what you can shut the fuck up and stop being so fucking-" Dave's words were interrupted by a punch in the face. The other boy managed to get himself free. Dave was knocked to the ground and Azimio landed on top of him. Their lips met, forced by Azimio, and Dave tried everything to get away but the boy sitting on top of him was too heavy.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Now I know how Kurt felt, but hell this is 10000xs worse!" _Dave thought. Azimio's hands moved from Dave's cheeks and down to his belt. "_Fuck I'm about to be raped by my best friend. Hell."_ His friend slid his pants off and his fingers made their way to the waist band of his underwear. Dave snapped and in a serge of fear and adrenaline wriggled out from under Azimio and bashed him over the head with a chair from the table. Splinters cascaded over the boy and Dave sprinted a few feet away so he could pick up his pants. Azimio got up and started to chase Dave, grabbing a kitchen knife as he passed the island.

"_Shit he's going to kill me!_" Dave thought running. "I'm going to call the cops you bitch!" he yelled, opening the front door and running onto the lawn. Azimio caught up and pushed him to the ground._"One, two, three, four, five, ….si-" _Dave counted each time the knife entered his body. The blood pooled around him and Dave started to black out. Azimio ran away as he saw that his friend was bleeding so much, dropping the knife. With the little bit of energy Dave had left he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"H-hi. I'm D-Dave K-Karof…. and I was just…. by Az-zimio…. 20 WestWood… hurry please hur-" he stuttered to the operator. His eyes slid shut as the world around him turned black. He was dying, he knew it, but he had come out to his best friend and defended his other best friend. All worth dying over.

Light filled his eyes and he opened them. The room was stark white and every lat inch of hi body hurt. Tubed were connected to him in his arm and in is throat, causing him to not be able to talk. A small angelic boy sat at his side crying, and when he noticed Dave opening his eyes he started to sob.

"D-Dave. You didn't have to do that, you almost died. Thank you. J-Just… I-I like you …. a lot. That scared the crap out of me, and I thought I'd never have the chance to tell you." Kurt rambled. Dave started crying along with him and nodded at everything he said to day that he felt the same.

Dave was in the hospital for the next moth recovering from broken bones, punctured organs, and a plethora pf other problems resulting from the stabbing. Every day Kurt was there by Dave's side and sometimes, if Burt allowed, he would sleep there, clinging to Dave like they had been sleeping together for years. Everything was perfect, everything was magical, and Dave finally got what he wanted for once. Kurt.


End file.
